


If My Heart Was A House

by Gee_Writes



Series: Skinny Jeans and Khaki [10]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Frottage, Greenie!Gon, Hipster!Killua, Homecoming, M/M, Sailing, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Stargazing, Storms, Travel, Vacation, in the sense of coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Writes/pseuds/Gee_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't believe it; what he'd said.</p><p>Hadn't dared to dream.</p><p>Modern(?) AU where Gon revisits Whale Island, and Killua's invited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun set on the horizon, waves licking the boundary.

The gentle rocking of the boat lulled him, brisk wind in his face keeping him alert.  Water lapped the side incessantly, reflecting the dark colours the sky was turning.

Gon had suggested it; a trip away to visit his hometown.  It was a pretty easy decision, what with both of them finally having some free time, and Alluka having convinced Killua that _yes, she was fine on her own._   Fine or not, Killua had still asked Palm to look after her anyway.

What Killua _hadn't_ realised though, was that majority of the trip would be via boat; and whilst he had never been affected by travel sickness of any kind, he still somewhat lamented the lack of stability such transport had.  It would be a wonder how either of them would be able to rest tonight.  Or how they would last the remaining 15 hours til they reached land.  Whale Island.

Stars were just starting to peek themselves out against the indigo skies – golden moon still small in the sky from this vantage point.  He burrowed his nose into his scarf, shoulders rising to cover the small expanse of neck still exposed to the cold.  He'd tried to pack as warmly as he could, but obviously he'd severely underestimated sea breezes.  The exposed hair of his fringe whipped around despite his hat, salt and spray mixing and leaving a slight tingle on his skin.  He wiggled his fingers where they gripped the side, swaying along with the boat.

Beneath his feet he could hear life – sailors yelling boisterously, large laughs and the muted tune of a song.  Bells and calls and wood creaking constantly – this truly was unlike anywhere Killua had been before.  A place where Gon was truly himself.

And speaking of Gon.

He'd spent the last hour with the lookout, his warm laugh drifting down to Killua occasionally.  Once in a while he'd check the sails, navigating ropes as if he was born to.  He'd balance, and breathe.  Watch the waves like Killua was now; but more knowledgeable, more understanding.  Better connected to the ocean than some of their accompanying sailors.  Now the sun had set though, he was steadily making his way down the mast – jumping to the deck once he realised Killua was watching him.

“Hey, Killua.  Cold?”  His own thick jacket much more effective for the conditions.

“A little.”  Despite his best efforts to disregard his discomfort though, a strong shiver betrayed him.  Gon looking on with a bemused, but unsurprised smirk.

“Here; this should help.”  Strong arms looping themselves around, warmth pressing into his back.  Tucking his chin over Killua's shoulder, Gon leant his cheek to the goose bumped neck, nuzzled his nose into the nape.  Short hair raised from cold, or the proximity, Killua was unsure which.

Warm breath tickled past his skin; a small respite against the chill, but welcome nonetheless.  Gon carefully moved the pale hands from the side of the boat to the pockets of his jacket, fingers entwining.  Saw how Killua squinted against the wind.

“Is this OK, Killua?” low voice barely heard over the waves.  He kissed the exposed inch of neck softly, and Killua allowed himself to relax into the other boy.

He could only hum in accession, fingers squeezing in understanding.

And they just stood there; Gon draped across Killua's back hugging him, eyes on the horizon where the sun had now long set.

Closer to their destination.

 

* * *

 

As soon as they hit solid land, Killua had to make sure he hadn't given away the slight wobble of his legs.  Gon however, wasn't phased in the slightest.

“C'mon, Killua,” literal bounce in his step as he readjusted the strap of his backpack, “we can take the main road til the town stops.  It's only another half hour from there.”

Walking straight ahead, it took a moment for him to realise they were going by foot.  Of course.  Shifting the weight of the bag on his back – again, the whole walking thing should have been obvious when Gon had recommended a bag he could carry easily – he followed along, stepping around several potential tripping hazards whilst trying to keep up.  Evidently he needn't have worried, Gon only a little farther ahead having been stopped by a crowd of locals.

There were greetings and laughter; burly fishermen, hardy women, the elderly, wizened by time.  All had come out to welcome Gon home.  Handshakes and hugs, large thumps on the back, a palpable feeling of joy.  Killua was so caught up in the scene; he hadn't noticed the curious glances to himself.

“And who's your friend, Gon?”  A man with a thick beard and even thicker arms asked.

“Oh, that's Killua!  He's my boyfriend!”  He must have short circuited at the blunt honesty – when really; _really_ , he should be used to it – because it took a hard thump on his back before he was reeling back to Earth.

“Well, welcome to Whale Island, my boy!  I hope you enjoy your stay.”  A wave of welcomes washed over him, Gon just laughing amicably and watching with fond eyes.

A young woman – clearly the youngest in the group, possibly younger than himself – smiled brightly, hand on his shoulder.  “Thank you for looking after Gon.  We know he's quite a handful,” followed by cheers of agreement, and several more pats on his back.

Killua tried to find his voice for that, to somehow do the impossible and try to explain to a group of strangers that _no, Gon's been looking after me.  I'm the lucky one_ , before a teasing “Noko!  That's not fair....” followed by a surprised “Ah!  You're pregnant!” from the boy in question.

More laughter, more smiles.  Congratulations and introductions from both sides.  A perfect example, to Killua, on how Gon had become the person he was today; surrounded by wonderful people.  A community who saw _people_ , not _status_.  Something he had never had.

It was only a little longer after, with of his more sheepish grins and grabbing Killua by the hand, Gon gave his leave – promising to visit stores, boats, homes.  Waving to his neighbours, they waving back.  Shouts to Killua to take care. 

And then, all at once, they were alone.

Trees lined their path and birdsong filled the quiet; Gon still gripping his hand tightly and walking.  The sun was bright, but not over bearing yet.  The smell of salt still lingered in the air.

“Sorry about that, Killua.  It's been a while since I've been back,” dark eyes following the path ahead in avoidance, more than any real need to check their course, Killua was sure.

“It's fine, Gon.”  Didn't know how to add the _I love it when you smile_ or the _everything is fine if I'm with you, Gon_.

Especially didn't know how to add the _I'm glad you called me your boyfriend_.

But as always, Gon seemed to understand.  Seemed to realise the things that Killua couldn't admit, despite everything.  Gave a smile his way before releasing his hand from the sweaty hold and turning back to the road.

“Aah, but I didn't even know Noko got married, and now she's going to have a baby.” A softer tone in his voice as he continued.  “So much has changed.”

“Things do change, Gon.  You told me that.”

“Did I?”

“Yes.”

He scratched his nose at that, thoughtful.  “Maybe I did.”

Killua couldn't hide the humour in his voice, sticking his leg out to trip the other up.  “No 'maybe' about it; you did.”

They were laughing now – kicking up dirt at each other and running up the trail in zigzags.  Only stopping when they were both out of breath, dusty.  Gon reaching out a hand to his cheek; he could feel the dirt smudge itself where the rough thumb was rubbing.  Shuttered his eyes closed when Gon kissed him.  Heard the whispered “ _beautiful_ ” when they broke apart.

Two idiots; tired, filthy, and kissing in the middle of the road.  That's what they were; that's what they wanted.  It was hardly a surprise when Killua leant in for another.

But all too soon they were walking again; just needed to reach the top of the last hill before Gon's childhood home would come into view, apparently.

They were so close.

“Has your aunt finalised the move back yet?”

“Mostly.  Her apartment's all that's left.  She doesn't know whether to rent it out, or sell it off completely.”

“Hmmm?  No plans on keeping it?”

“Well, she's worried about Gran more than ever, and needs the money.  She's wanted to come back to look after her for a while now.  Especially since...”

“Since what?”  Worried there was something more than age afflicting Gon's great-grandmother. 

“Since she knows that I'm going to be OK, left with you.”

He snorted in laughter, but only to hide the rapid pounding of his heart.  He couldn't be sure how true that was; but knowing Gon, he meant every word of it. 

And with perfect timing, there it was. 

Gon's house.  His home.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You're a good thing for that boy.”

The amount of force Gon had when he nearly tackled his aunt to the ground was impressive. More impressive was the grounded stance, legs apart, that allowed her to accept the hug whilst staying upright.

Holding him close and patting his head, it was a minute before the two broke apart; happy smiles turned to him. Outstretched arms in a hug, it took a push from Gon before Killua breached the distance. Warm and somewhat familiar arms enveloped him, the welcoming smell of detergent seemingly ingrained into the older woman; hard-working hands drawing him closer.

“It's been too long, Killua; I'm glad you made it. I hope it wasn't too hard of a trip here.” She drew back a little, checking his face in the way Gon sometimes would; Killua – as per usual – blushing under the scrutiny. “I'm sure you're hungry; how does lunch sound?”

“Lunch sounds great, Aunt Mito!” Gon moving closer, sliding his hand into Killua's pocket when his aunt turned back to the house, readjusting her apron.

“Well, come on boys. You can clean yourselves up, and then I could use some help setting the table.”

 

* * *

 

It was a surprise when they realised that the sun had set, ocean winds rattling the windows and whistling through the door frame. Lunch had ended up lasting several hours, bleeding into the afternoon; and before they knew it, they had spent the entirety of their first day at the house trading stories. Mito told them how a trading ship had gotten beached on the East bay; how the town was considering extending a sandbar farther out to encourage a change in current; developments for the town to build a new community hall.

Gon's were a bit more mundane; retelling stories of their day-to-day, Alluka, and the most recent updates in their education. Killua kept quiet, content just listening from the sidelines, only interjecting when he felt the other was about to over-share something Killua _really_ didn't want Gon's family to know.

It was the first time he had met Gon's great-grandmother, wrinkled from a lifetime of physical labour and island sunlight. Despite her age, she held an air of authority; a woman whom had experienced much of life, and was content in her choices. She had sat across from him during the meal; knowing eyes soft and accepting as they listened to the other two bantering.

The whole atmosphere of the island – of this family – was so foreign to him. None of the strained politeness or abrupt nature of the memories he had with his own family. Killua could barely recall if he'd ever even seen his mother smile; or if she had worn that same look of harsh judgement and strict behaviour her entire life.

He occasionally wondered, in moments like this, how things could have been if he was never a Zoldyck, or if the Zoldycks were just another no-note family. No need for an heir, no public face to uphold, no emergency meetings midway through a holiday meal. But then, he supposed, there'd have been no resort development or golf course; no protest against it; and no way he'd have ever met Gon on that overcast morning, passionate and vibrant.

And that, of course, would be unimaginable.

Both young men had offered to help clean up, but it was with a kindly smile and a half protest that both Gon and his aunt had sent Killua out of the kitchen. Left with a pot of warm tea and an elderly woman for company, he sat himself back down at the table, a little lost as to what to do. He'd never been the best with older women, most just making him nervous; but there was a difference between his grandmother or Tsubone and this woman. That quiet calm as she hummed and slid her teacup over, content sigh as she drew the filled cup to her lips. Muffled talking and laughter drifted from the kitchen, blending with the splash of water and clink of crockery. Photos lined the walls, and it reminded him of the apartment. Mismatched frames housing mismatched smiles; 3 or 4 of Killua's own photographs in the mix; ones Gon had obviously passed on to his family.

“She's missed him.”

It had no warning, and was the first thing the short woman had said in hours. Voice worn by time, like the rest of her; Killua found it reassuring, despite the suddenness. His confusion must have shown though, because she gave a nod to his silence.

“They used to wash the dishes together every night. She's missed him.” There was long pause as she stopped to take another drink of her tea, but Killua dared not speak. “I'm glad to see them smiling. They've both got people to smile for, now.”

It was a little odd, he just sitting in silence as she spoke; eyes growing wide when she moved her hand to his. Soft despite their worn look.

“You're a good thing for that boy.”

“He – I'm glad you think so, but really...”

“He's always had friends; but he's never really been close to – able to rely on – anyone else,” crinkled eyes bright, relieved as she continued. “The Freecs are a sad family; our males are reckless and irresponsible, and I've seen too much tragedy because of it. Both my sons died young, and Ging has never been one to heed a warning. I was worried Gon would end up the same, but since Mito mentioned you the first time, she's not as worried. I trust her judgement and agree; you're a good thing for that boy.” Killua was just waiting, unsure if he could say anything in response. He'd never been told much about Gon's family outside of his father and aunt; wasn't sure if Gon himself knew much. It was a little shocking to be trusted so implicitly by a relative stranger. He hadn't realised he'd spaced out until he was shocked back by a, “moreover, I've never seen him so happy,” punctuated by a smile. So much like her great-grandson. All he could do was suck in his breath. Brace himself.

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

There was a bed made up in the floor, sheets and blanket identical to the ones on the single already in the room.

Despite this though, Gon was set on them sharing.

“C'mon Killua, there's plenty of space.” Already lying down, arm and blanket up beckoning. The light from the lamp beside throwing shadows around. As much as he wanted to, he hesitated.

“I know Gon, but. Your aunt obviously doesn't want us sleeping together – I mean like, in the same bed. I don't want to give her the wrong idea.” Not entirely sure what idea she _did_ have; but he'd prefer not to shatter illusions on his _first night_. Gon however, had no regard to the situation whatsoever.

“It's OK, Killua. She won't mind; I promise.” Big grin, like the stupid idiot he was; fading slightly as the other stayed standing, “but I understand if you don't want to; it'll just be hard not to sleep without you close.”

And that's all it took before his will was crumbling. He could feel himself blush hard; knew that what he was saying was true, for both of them. With a last sigh of defeat, Killua crawled beside his boyfriend; _just_ enough room for two nearly-twenty-year-olds. They were squashed tight, hot breath brushing over skin, lights switched off and blanket pulled over their shoulders.

He shut his eyes, fatigue from the trip finally catching up with him; soft chuckle from the boy beside him, he could feel the vibration where they touched. The feeling of wet lips on his a momentary surprise, but not really a shock. Pressing back softly, it was a moment before he could feel Gon slipping his tongue out, licking deliberately. Eyes still closed, he took a deep breath of Gon before breaking the kiss; determined to roll over. Strong arm slung heavily over him, all he could do was wiggle.

“Gon, _please_. We're in your childhood house. We're in your childhood _bed_ ,” eyes cracking open and adjusting to the low moonlight streaming from the window.

“I just want a goodnight kiss, Killua.” Brown eyes soft, hand moving to stroke Killua's pale cheek.

A huff of humour. “That's not what that was.”

“That's what it started as.” A smile, half it's usual size, but somehow fuller. It made Killua's stomach flutter. “It's hard to stop, Killua; I love you more than I can control.”

“Well, try to. There's a time and place,” trying to shrug off the way his heart had picked up pace; tried to ignore the urge to show his appreciation by disregarding his own advice. The growing want to roll over him, kissing hard and with intent. “I seem to manage.”

Blatant lies. He could only hope it was dark enough to hide how much so.

“That's why I need you, Killua. To be the level-headed one and keep me in check.”

It wasn't fair, hearing this now. “Exactly, Gon. So go to sleep,” closing his eyes and snuggling deeper into the pillow; conversation over. And he could feel his bedmate shift; arm moving to his hip and resting, noses nearly touching in the close proximity. The quiet of the evening spreading through the room, soft sea breezes rustling the boughs of trees outside. Soothing.

As they settled together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon had planned it, a night sleeping under the stars.  
> The time it didn't work out, and the time it did.

Gon had planned it, a night sleeping under the stars.  Unfortunately for the two of them, no stars could be seen once the swift sea storm rolled in.  Heavy clouds filled the sky, and biting rain poured before either could properly react.

Weighed down by the water in their clothes, they barely managed to reach a rocky overhang, beaten into the cliffs aside them.  A second later, the first strike of lightning crackled, booming thunder a mere moment later.  Sheltered from the direct wind and incessant storm, they just looked to each other and laughed.  Both voices drowned out, Killua stepped closer; forehead on the other's shoulder, still laughing.  The fabric underneath was soaked, stuck to tanned skin and near transparent with water.  A puddle was pooling at their feet, a slow drip, drip, drip from Killua's leg.  He pulled off his shirt and wrung it out; watched Gon's eyes follow the movement.

Water streaked the other boy's face; could feel the same on his own.  Brushing back wet hair, he felt the urge to wring that out as well; Gon just furiously shaking his head and sending rainwater flying.  And even like this – soaked to the bone and literally dripping – Gon still looked warm, comfortable.  The water beautifully accentuating every hard muscle through the clinging garment.  With his own shirt off, he made to pull the hem of Gon's up and over his head, smirking when the wet fabric tangled up in his arms.  Gon sharing the smirk when he noticed. 

Now that both were bare-chested, Killua closed the distance.  Thrumming of a heartbeat he wasn't sure was his or Gon's; cool skin warming.  Licking away an errant drop from the side of his face, Killua could feel the other's exhale; warm breath on his neck.  Lightning struck again, illuminating their small shelter.  Dark brown eyes wide, pupils blown.  Slender hands trailing down the small of Gon's back; goosebumps from the cold, or something else entirely.  A nip to his ear had Killua humming, eyes closing in revere; tickling breath on the sensitive lobe.

“What do you think you're doing, Killua?”

“Sharing body heat, of course.”

Strong hands pulled him closer; their chests completely touching all the way down now.  A roll of the other's hips had Killua groaning, and before he could recover, Gon's mouth was on his, drinking him down.  Jaws loose and tongues sucking, Killua could feel hips rolling after every moan, mewl; punctuating.  Gon was backed up against the cold stone of their makeshift refuge now, a slight shudder the only tell.  The solidness it provided allowed a more serious rocking of their hips, Killua pushing steadily as the wet fabric between them clung and snagged.  Tight from the water and arousal, sticking close to the skin, Killua considering how he could try to remove his pants; Gon's knee between his legs the next minute though, making him forget that.  Making him forget everything.

The friction was nearly painful, didn't feel the same as when there was nothing between them.  Nothing impeding movement.  At this rate though, it would all be the same anyway.  Hard and hot and Gon biting into his shoulder, Killua could hear the thunder rolling.  Or was that their heartbeats crescendoing?  Leading to that last, final hard stutter before growing erratic – shuddering and twitching against Gon; the other, angling himself against his leg, following Killua over the edge in the next moment.  Sweat mingling with the lingering rainwater, panting heavily and eyes out of focus.

He struggled to stay standing, to even out his breath as he leant on the stone wall behind; Gon pinned between, and murmuring against his skin.  Suckling the sensitive skin around the bite mark, dark purple bruise.

He finally pushed off the stone – legs wobbling, and finally buckling under the added weight of Gon; both boys falling to the ground in each other’s arms; tangled up and locked together.  They shuffled to sit up against the stone wall, Gon resting his head on Killua and blinking eyes closed slowly, hand resting softly in the other’s.  The rain pattered down noisily, washing the world in grey as tired blue eyes watched – the thunder softer as it moved.  Cool air had him curling up into the other, close.  Eyes shutting, listening to the rain. 

A beautiful tune to drift to.

 

* * *

 

Their second attempt was more successful. 

Two days after the unfortunate downpour, Gon yet again dragged him out into the forest, promising the most beautiful spread of stars he’d ever seen.  All traces of the storm long gone; not a cloud in the endless expanse of sky.

They sat together, large rock jutting out over the water and revealing an unbroken view of the horizon – the exact spot the sun sank into the ocean.  It was the ends of the sunset; final orange wisps bleeding into purple, a few early stars bright against the darkening sky.

Killua stretched out, relaxing as he watched the final haze of the sun slip past the darkening water.  Hand brushing up against Gon’s, he could feel the rough fingertips he was so familiar with; saw in his periphery the way the other smiled at the touch – small, but genuine, thoughtful.    A slight exhale through his nose, fond. 

The sky was nearly indigo now, the moon brighter in the dark, a cool light.  Willowy cries and soft rustles drifted through the air as the forest around them started to stir.  Wildlife waking to another night, to join the soft rhythm the waves breaking on the shore created.

Stars had started to light up; tiny pinpricks scattered and painting a beautiful picture from this distance.  One after another, endlessly filling the sky from end to end.  It was more than Gon had described – beautiful didn’t seem the right word.  Ethereal, perhaps.  A river of light coursed through inky blue; their galaxy mapped out above.  He couldn’t speak, could barely take a breath as he looked on.  It was more than mere language could express, serene and magnificent.  Absolutely awe-inspiring.

They sat in silence, eyes glued to the heavens as they opened up before them. 

It may have been hours later when Gon first spoke, time having lost its way.  An ardent tone that resonated with the scene.

“You know, Killua; you’ve always reminded me of this.”

He finally broke his gaze from the sky, incredulously looking to his best friend.  Had no idea what the other could mean.

“What?”

“The stars.  I thought I could see them in your eyes; but I was wrong.”  The words were heavy, reverent.  “Yours are much brighter.”

His heart squeezed in his chest, a painful vice pulling.  He couldn’t seem to be able to breathe; could only stare unbelieving.

“Gon, you can’t –”

“I think I’ve always known.”  He had cut him off, but it was obvious the older hadn’t even heard Killua’s protesting splutter.  Dark eyes moved to him, “that I’d find you, Killua.” A deep breath as that small, sincere smile curved his mouth, crinkled his eyes. “That we’d be together, here.”

“ _Gon…_ ”  He was filling up.  His heart, squeezed tight, was overwhelming.

“I thought it’d take a lot longer though; finding you.”  He was speaking with nostalgia, a beautiful dream from the past.  “I moved to the city, I travelled lots, always looking.”  Another smile, stretched to a little huff of a laugh.  Eyes fond; so, so fond, “I never thought you’d find me first.”

Nearly overflowing, Killua could only bite his lip, willing his stomach to stop flipping and for his lungs to start working again.  A tiny whine in the back of his throat.  Oblivious to Killua’s internal battle against his body as always, Gon continued.

“And I’m pretty stupid.  I didn’t really realise until you went to that dinner party; when that butler told me I wasn’t allowed to see you.  When you told me to leave.”  Memories cut through, that painful evening that seemed an entire lifetime ago. “I was so angry, Killua.”

Half a choke before he could manage a, “Gon, I –”

Their hands met, warmth settling over his, “I know I was wrong.  I probably knew then, too; but I told you, didn’t I?  I’m stupid.”

He could feel the tears welling up, throbbing pressure pushing from behind his eyes.  Took a long inhale before he could piece together a “yeah, Gon.”

A shadow seemed to flit between, a mood that Killua couldn’t quite place as Gon spoke.  “But when you weren’t there, it didn’t feel the same.  I wasn’t angry in the same way I used to be, before I met you.  I felt _lost_.”  Hands touching between, the only thing keeping Killua anchored as he listened.

“But you were more lost than I was, weren’t you?”  Free hand clenching slightly in a fist, eyebrows in the smallest of crinkles.  “I missed you so much when you were gone; it made me realise.  That I wasn’t angry at all,” fingers interlocking, slotting together.  “That I loved you more than anything.”

He’d finally breached it, overflowing from his heart and into the world.  Tears dripping like the rain several days before.  His hand being squeezed tightly, keeping him here, safe, with Gon.

“Ah, see.  The stars in your eyes are shining.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua could only thank whomever would listen that Gon had shared it with him, his life. That he – and Alluka, of course – were truly part of the Freecs family.

It had been a week; how the time had flown.

That last day on the island started slowly. A half-blink into awareness as bright morning sunlight mingled with the softness of the sheets. Gon's arm, hooked under his, darker now than when they had left – a testament to how much time they'd spent in the forest Gon grew up with. The sizzle of cooking floated up from the downstairs; a bird whistled close to the window; soft shuffling amongst the sheets. Killua lay, arm asleep under himself and nose itchy. Wondered if he could scratch it without waking Gon. Decided to leave it – content in just being there, together.

It was still fairly early; their ship didn't leave til the afternoon, once the fishing boats had come back into port, but both Gon and he had wanted to ensure enough time to get to the town and docks. Allow Gon the opportunity to properly say goodbye to his family; friends and neighbours. His home.

The old standing clock in the hallway struck a quarter past the hour; a radio further off reported current news; a board in the wooden floor squeaked as weight was shifted on, over, off of it. These sounds; so much a part of the routine, everyday occurances. The type of thing you'd never realise you'd notice; never realise you'd miss.

Ever since that day in July, with Gon surprising him with cake and a key, he'd wondered. Wondered if, when he offered his family, that he'd offered this house as well. Wondered if Gon ever forgot about their silent clock above the fridge, or if the wind in the trees was something he wanted to wake up to, or if the faux hardwood of the apartment ever reminded him of a time before Killua.

All these little pieces, small individually, but building to a beautiful house on a hill. A safe haven surrounded by, filled with, life. Whale island was Gon's home; visiting had made it clear. He lived it, bled it, breathed it – and Killua could only thank whomever would listen that Gon had shared it with him, his life. That he – and Alluka, of course – were truly part of the Freecs family.

Fingers brushed against his collarbone, tickling along the hem of his shirt. The touch brought his mind back; back to being here, with Gon, in the quiet morning.

A murmur, the tickling fingers on his skin shifting rougher. Blunt nails scratching softly and feet bumping. Pulling him closer in his sleepy state. A huff of “Killua” as he felt the pillows move.

The dark arm, moving from it's initial spot to lace their fingers together – a breathy “Good morning” in his hair.

“And to you,” sly smile curling. “Are you actually awake, or just sleep talking again?”

“Mm awake, Killua,” another shuffle, voice ebbing back to a dream. A gentle push of Killua's elbow into the other's side, drawing out a slight grumble. The clock struck the half hour.

“C'mon, Gon. I'm sure Mito's waiting for us. Breakfast sounds ready.”

“It's OK, we're OK. We'll know if Aunt Mito wants us.” That arm looping tighter again, hands still caught together.

“Still. You need to pack, right?” trying to roll to face Gon; struggling to move around as the sheets stuck to his legs.

“In a minute.”

Rolling all the way around now, begrudgingly freeing his hand from Gon's. Brown eyes open, awake, staring. Soft smile growing.

“Good morning.”

He smiled back, counted the new freckles that had popped up over the week on Gon's face. How the white of his teeth seemed brighter, the black of his hair seemed darker. Chestnut fingers slotting again into the pale white of his own, warm tones blending with his cool ones. Sunlight spilling between them, bright on the bedding.

“You're repeating yourself, Gon.”

Another smile, infectious. Killua feeling it spread across his own face, wide; felt the mattress move with Gon as he closed the distance.

“Don't care.”

 

* * *

 

The gulls cried, floating on winds too high to feel. Sun bright, and townspeople brighter; waving from the dock and calling out wishes of luck, safe travel, school work. To Gon; to both of them. Gifts and hugs and upbeat yells – all of them, so kind; so genuine. Killua found himself waving just as hard as Gon, just as genuinely as these people who were so different than himself. So much better.

White foam floated on the waves hitting the side; churning water left in their wake as the ship started heading to open water, sails open and anchors up. Sailors running heavily over the deck, calling orders and pulling ropes. Gon readjusted the strap of his bag, leaning heavily; Killua beside, watching the island shrink in the distance. Watching the green forests blend into the blue horizon, slipping from sight too soon. Gon melancholy, but still smiling; always smiling.

“I'm sorry, Gon.”

“For what?”

Wind bustled them close, whistling loud in Killua's ears. “That we couldn't stay longer; that you're going to be gone, that your family's staying.” Deep breath before his words were whisked away. “That you're leaving your home behind.” Hands moving to his mouth, breathing warm against the already chilly wind. Saw Gon, head tilting; even when the spray from the waves below rose up, covering them both. Gon unmoving even as Killua jumped, wiping his face of the salty water – futile, replaced in the next half-minute.

“I still don't know what you mean, Killua,” brow quirking and confusion plain on his face. “Nothing's gone, Whale Island hasn't disappeared.” Eyes distant, drawing back to the horizon they'd left behind. “It's selfish, but I know Aunt Mito will let me go where I want.” Hand reaching out, “go after what I want.”

“And what's that?”

“You, Killua.”

He couldn't believe it.

Hadn't dared to dream, despite everything. Despite what Gon had said the other night, every night. That he wanted him. _Him_. That they would be together, maybe for longer than he could hope for; maybe forever.

Every one of Gon's unwavering declarations; his musings on fate and how tangled up they were. How Gon slot into his life so seamlessly – wearing down his corners, sharp edges – not perfectly fitting puzzle pieces, but complimenting colours. A comfortable meeting of opposites.

Harmonious.

“And I'm always home, Killua, when I'm with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> We've finally reached the end. Thank you everyone who's made it this far; I appreciate every single one of you. It's only been a few weeks, but writing this has been such a journey - I can only hope all of you enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it.
> 
> Thank you [wartransmission](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission), for everything. I owe you so much, and you've been an amazing friend through this whole thing - encouraging me all the while.
> 
> The title comes from Owl City's [If My Heart Was A House.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KfukjynBoyU)
> 
> If you want to leave me a message, or just chat HxH, my tumblr is compulsive-bibliotaph.tumblr.com
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WritingGee)!


End file.
